


Cast Of Characters

by Languid_Victorian_Poetess



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Character List, background info, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Languid_Victorian_Poetess/pseuds/Languid_Victorian_Poetess
Summary: The cast of characters and their bios, based on the canon from my Dungeons and Dragons game. Mostly short descriptions to clarify any questions in future works and to add context.





	Cast Of Characters

I run a Victorian Monster Hunter Dungeons and Dragons game set during the 1890s and I write about it a lot. Here are the various characters that like to reappear in my work and some of their brief life stories.

Frequent appearances- 

Jezabel Blackwood:  
An assassin/vampire hunter who works independently of London’s secret organizations. She was kidnapped as a child by the same vampires that killed her family. After years spent serving them and a botched escape attempt that led to her sister’s death, Jez was rescued by a group of vampire hunters that trained her. Pursued by her past, she focuses most of her time on revenge. She’s best friends with Leonardo.

Leonardo Monguel: Created by my friend Avi, found here, and frequently in fics with permission.  
Leo is a young man from out West in the US. He moved to England to escape his status as a wanted man in America. While in London, he reconnects with an old friend, Markus, and assists Markus’ secret organization, the Angels. He is best friends with Jezabel.

Theodore Wickes:  
A 21 year old boy that served as the leader of the Angels with the removal of his mentor. Nervous and prone to crying, he easily hides his secret identity as a werewolf. The sudden loss of his mentor has left him vulnerable and he struggles over his numerous insecurities.

Dorian Gray:  
A version of the infamous Oscar Wilde character based on the newer media and the original novel. Dorian lives in London and is an immortal part of the supernatural community. He’s known for his lavish parties and his love of sexual escapades. He regularly engages in a relationship with Leonora.

Victor Frankenstein:  
Rather different from Shelley’s Victor Frankenstein, this version is a drug addict and antisocial young man with a strong dislike for other living people. He works infrequently with the Angels, but slowly finds himself more involved in their work. He did create a monster and abandoned him in a castle far from London. He ends up being sacrificed to save Nasir.

Morrison Cox: Created by my friend Thor, who’s found at thundertaker on Instagram, used with permission.  
A mid-30s gay man who owns the 1890s equivalent of a burlesque theater, known as The Royal Ramrod. Disowned by his family, he spends most of his time galavanting among high society until he falls in with Leonora and the Angels. He seduces and falls in love with a sort-of demon named Nasir, whom he later marries. He’s best friends with Leonora, even if they don’t act like it.

Nasir Warlock:  
A mostly demon man who has his own human body thanks to some help from Blythe Ayre. He used to be a demon of secrets set on overtaking London from Scotland Yard, but after being seduced by Morrison, joined the mortal world. Now a sweet young man who looks to redeem himself from his demonic past, he looks to help anyone and everyone. He marries Morrison and is close to Blythe Ayre, until he’s kidnapped, and Irie.

Rhome: Also created by my friend Thor, found at thundertaker on Instagram, and used with permission. Some details aren’t available, as not all of our players know them yet.  
A young man headed to America, searching for a new life. Beginning as a Catholic priest, he turned to Satanism after he discovered murders performed by a priest and supposedly condoned by God. Rhome turned to the devil instead, where he finally found the help he was looking for. He joins up with Leonora and the other Angels on their way to America. He’s best friends with Don.

Don: Created by my friend Tyler, and used with permission.  
An ex-prostitute, Don saved up enough money with the help of their madame to leave that world behind. On the journey to America, they met Leonora, Rhome, and Nellie who drag them into nonsense.

Finnegan O’Shea: Created by my friend Tyler, and used with permission.  
An ex-Fae who willingly left the Fae realm and quickly became rich… before landing himself in a mental asylum. The asylum deteriorated Finnegan’s already shaky mental health and over the long years, his only friend was his pet rat, Deirdre (also sometimes Deidra). After being freed by Leonora, Nellie, and Morrison, he occasionally joined them on their London antics.

Nellie: Created by my friend Beth (Other Beth), and used with permission.  
A young woman locked up for “female hysteria” by her old boss for making out with her daughter, Nellie spent a couple years in the asylum before being “rescued” by Leonora and Morrison. After meeting her crazy roommate, Nellie became Leonora’s ride or die and joined in on the crazy adventures. She falls in love with Arabella and Eliza after some interesting encounters at Dorian’s parties and follows Leonora to America.

Arabella Muir:  
A fierce werewolf and the leader of a local pack. Arabella has been with Eliza for years, though Arabella focuses the majority of her time in the werewolf world than the human one. Often described as feral, she’s protective of those she loves. She was almost sacrificed to help save Nasir, but her death wasn’t necessary. She’s currently in a relationship with Eliza and Nellie.

Elizabeth Taylor:  
Eliza is the proper daughter of a nice and proper family who tried to marry her off to her best friend, Theo. This did not work, as she realized she was a lesbian, and rather than be the nice and proper girl, she left her arranged marriage and her home. After being turned into a werewolf, she fell in with Arabella and her werewolf pack. She later met Nellie at a Dorian Gray party and was the one to initiate the relationship between herself, Arabella, and Nellie. She’s currently travelling with the group in America’s general direction.

Cordelia Velnor:  
A half-mermaid, half-siren who owns a brothel as a harbor for women and those who wish to leave the sea. She chooses not to speak, save in front of her wife Thalia, as a precaution to protect the mortals around her. She also used to be the Princess of her people before she gave up that life. She now resides on the edge of London with her wife.

Thalia Velnor:  
A retired adventurer turned pirate. After a series of adventures with Aiza, Rowan, and Oliver that didn’t end too well, Thalia joined the group on their trip to London. There, she used her piece of the treasure to purchase a ship and has turned to raiding the seas. She’s settled down with her wife, Cordelia, and most of her trips are now for fun more than anything else.

Blythe Ayre:  
A young witch, once turned soldier, who moved to London to escape the phantoms of the war. She ran a shop in London called the Witch’s Brew and was known for helping the Angels, as well as Leonora, Nellie, Finnegan, and Morrison. After Nasir’s kidnapping, which resulted in her husband’s death, she’s left London and taken to travelling the world in hopes of finding a way to bring him back.

Magnus Ayre:  
An ex-soldier who followed the love of his life to London and helped her set up shop. He failed to escape his abusive family who came to the city not long after, though he had very little contact with them. He and Blythe were working on their happily ever after until Nasir was kidnapped and Magnus was chosen as one of the sacrifices to help save the demon.

Irie:  
An ex-Fae, who’s name used to be Retribution. She was exiled from the Fae Realm, after a mysterious incident involving a little girl that she refuses to discuss. She spent years as a demon hunter, working alongside some of the Angels. After the mass demon possession of Scotland Yard, she turned to helping the new misfit gang and grew close to Nasir. She serves as the protector for the majority of the group, thanks to her friendship with Nasir.

Caprice Atlantic:  
A siren who’s chosen not to use his voice after an unfortunate incident. He used to serve as one of Cordelia’s Royal Guards and when she moved to the human world, he followed. He joined part of Thalia’s crew until running into Leonora, Nellie, Rhome, and Don. With some persuasion from Thalia, he agreed to accompany the group on their travels. He has a soft spot for Irie and the two are frequently grouped together as the strong and silent ones.

Aiza Devanair-Cromwell:  
Young Aiza wasn’t particularly raised in civilization and it had its way of stumbling in to find her. She lived primarily alone, until fate dragged her on an interesting adventure with Thalia, Rowan, and Oliver. After the mixed results, they ended up together in London, where Aiza settled down with Rowan and Oliver. She joined up with the Angels and since Bennet’s disappearance, has taken to running the organization due to Theo’s incompetence. She puts distance between herself and those she loves when threatened.

Rowan Devanair:  
A blacksmith with a bad habit for brooding. While he originally hated Aiza, the two grew close on their adventure, thanks to some extra help from Oliver. When things didn’t work out quite as they planned, Rowan was the one who suggested they head to London. He married Aiza and Oliver and joined the Angels as the organization’s gunsmith.

Oliver Cromwell:  
The final member of the adventuring group. Oliver was a farmboy turned adventurer, though his abilities relied primarily on his charm. When things took a turn for the worst, he joined Aiza, Rowan, and Thalia in London. He did not join the Angels like his husband and wife, instead becoming a semi-famous actor in the city. He performs a lot of Shakespeare and is pretty good at it.

Isabel James:  
One of the first new members among the second generation of Angels. Isabel was raised alongside the Sewards and Harkers, the original defeators of Dracula who formed the organization to help protect London. She is the trio’s researcher, but her version of research comes from being in the field, helped along by her eidetic memory. She’s a proper Victorian lady and harbors a love of fashion, as well as a wilting love life. She’s been helping Aiza run the group since the original Angels’ disappearances.

Leonora Sitari: Created by my friend Elise over at eg1701 here on ao3, and used with permission  
21 year old physic with the most useless visions in the world from Romania, living in Whitechapel. She’s mothers anyone she can, a result of her own parents dying when she was sixteen. Shortly before the action, her brother, Adrian, left for America, and her fiance, Sebastian, disappeared. Outwardly very mean, but only because she doesn’t like people seeing her upset. The other half of Morrison’s brain cell. Shakespeare stan.

Sebastian Highmore: Created by my friend Elise over at eg1701 here on ao3, and used with permission  
Leonora’s missing fiance. His parents died when he was young, and he was raised by his cruel aunt Catherine until he was fourteen, and lived alone until he was twenty, and met Leonora’s brother in a pub. Genuinely a nice person, and very used to playing Ophelia, because Leonora wants to be Hamlet.

Side Characters-

Chanari:  
One of the youngest members of the group, Chanari is a Romani girl in her late teens to early 20s. She moved to London with her family and spends most of her time dancing in the streets for money with her pet goat, Amic.

Luka:  
Luka is an official Angel, but often forgotten. He works as the bartender at Morrison’s burlesque theater and also the group’s driver. No, he is not paid enough money ever.

Adrian Sitari: Created by my friend Elise over at eg1701 here on ao3, and used with permission  
Leonora’s younger brother, who moved to Chicago. Has aspirations of being a lawyer, but currently works in a shop. Worries frequently about Leonora, and is very protective of her, despite being younger, and despite her hating it. Leonora once had a vision about him and another boy falling in love, and he’s hoping Nathan’s the one

Nathan Hopper: Created by my friend Elise over at eg1701 here on ao3, and used with permission  
Adrian’s significant other, the eldest of four boys and the son of good Chicago money. He has the ability to manipulate and assess emotions through touch, which is why he wears gloves all the time-- he doesn’t like being able to, especially without consent. He first met Adrian at the shop, and wanted his help getting disowned. They fell in love along the way.

Dustin Smith:  
Jezabel’s former lover. He was one of the kidnapped children and spent much of his youth in captivity with vampires alongside Jez. While also rescued by vampire hunters, he turned instead to working for the police as a detective. He was eventually kidnapped by Eric Reyes and turned into a vampire, although Jezabel was lead to believe he was killed. Jez was eventually forced to kill him.

Villains-

Eramus:  
An evil vampire described as a Hufflepuff among Slytherins. He’s searching for the perfect and eternal best friend and was determined to give this person London as their shadow kingdom. After being thwarted by the Angels, along with Leonora, Morrison, Nellie, and somewhat Finnegan, he’s turned to other matters.

Bennet Mitchell:  
Theo’s mentor, turned evil by Eramus and his advisors. Bennet was among the original Angels and went missing within the last few years. He was eventually rescued from the asylum with Finnegan and Nellie. When it was discovered he’d been betraying the group to Eramus, he was killed.

Eric Reyes:  
A wicked man, responsible for much of Jezabel’s traumatic past. While too young to be one of her kidnappers, he did make her life in captivity a living hell by falling in love with her. He was responsible for her sister’s death after their escape attempt. He spent the years after her rescue stalking her, finally succeeding in claiming her lover as his own. He still haunts her, though he was eventually killed by Jezabel in a confrontation of his own doing.


End file.
